Heureux événement
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Alors que nos aventuriers ont décidé de passer l'hiver à l'abri du climat glacial du Cratère, Eden va leur réserver une petite surprise qui risque de changer beaucoup de choses.
_BON-SWAR ! J'avais commencé un OS très sombre, mais j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'y inclure du fluffy. Et au final bah... Je pars sur autre chose avec uniquement la partie fluffy xD C'est un texte assez centré sur Grunlek (oui, encore) et Eden :3 J'avoue, c'est très très fluffy ._. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **HEUREUX EVENEMENT**

« Théo de Silverberg, quand je disais « c'est comme si la foudre lui tombait sur la tête » c'était une expression ! Je t'ai pas dit de tuer le vendeur !

\- Mais il est pas mooort, regarde, ses jambes bougent encore. »

Balthazar poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Les deux hommes portaient un pauvre marchand qui avait refusé de vendre une épée à Théo au même prix que pour les habitants de la ville où ils logeaient, en attendant le passage d'une énorme tempête de neige sévissant sur la région depuis quelques jours déjà. La marchand ne faisait que profiter un peu du nombre hallucinant d'aventuriers dans les rues pour augmenter raisonnablement le prix pour eux. Le ton était rapidement monté, Bob avait essayé de s'interposer, et, alors qu'il discutait calmement avec le vendeur, un éclair était venu frapper le malheureux homme de plein fouet. Par chance, personne n'avait vu ça. Ou tout du moins personne n'y prêtait attention. Ils avaient donc simplement... décidé de cacher le corps. Aucun des deux ne savait réellement s'il était encore vivant, du coup, dans le doute... Ils jetèrent le pauvre vendeur dans une caisse à ordures qui traînait dans le coin d'une ruelle déserte et ils tournèrent les talons, rapidement, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la scène de crime. Grunlek était resté à l'entrée de la rue, pour surveiller les passages, histoire que les deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis n'aient pas d'ennuis.

« On a toujours pas retrouvé Shin, lâcha le nain à leur arrivée, puisque c'était ce qu'ils étaient venus faire à la base. »

Le demi-élémentaire, mal à l'aise dans la ville, avait disparu depuis la veille au soir. Les aventuriers n'avaient toujours pas réussi à le retrouver, ce qui inquiétait énormément Grunlek, bien plus que les deux autres en tout cas.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, railla le pyromage. Le connaissant, il est probablement parti se balader dans la forêt. Il déteste les villes.

\- Il ne part jamais aussi longtemps d'habitude. »

Ils progressèrent dans la cité. Théo marchait devant le nain et le mage, la main posée sur son épée, l'œil vigilant. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour le demi-élémentaire, même s'il ne laissait comme d'habitude rien paraître. Shin ne partait jamais plus de deux heures sans revenir leur donner de ses nouvelles. Partir une journée entière sans rien dire, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'était produit. Le demi-élémentaire était complètement introuvable.

« On devrait aller fouiller la forêt, au cas où, dit calmement le paladin. Eden est toujours à l'entrée de la ville ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Grunlek. Je suis allée la voir tout à l'heure, elle s'est trouvé une tanière. Mais toujours rien. Une fois qu'elle...

\- Elle a réussi à rentrer avec le ventre qu'elle a ? dit Bob en riant. On dirait qu'elle va exploser. Tu devrais la mettre au régime plutôt. »

Théo et Grunlek se lancèrent un regard perturbé.

« Pour un érudit, t'es pas très malin, grogna le nain, légèrement vexé. Elle est pleine. Elle va avoir des louveteaux.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Sérieusement ?! S'exclama Théo. T'as pas vu le loup noir qui nous suit partout depuis trois mois ? Il est toujours dans les alentours du camp, même un imbécile l'aurait compris ! »

Balthazar se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement, avant de rejoindre le groupe au pas de course, à l'entrée du village. Grunlek reprit, alors qu'ils atteignaient les abords de la forêt.

« Il va falloir la faire rentrer avec nous à l'auberge. Avec le froid qu'il va faire, elle sera mieux à l'intérieur.

\- Génial, Shin va être ravi, grogna Bob. En plus la dernière fois qu'on l'a rentré elle a pissé sur ma robe !

\- Elle était juste stressée, t'arrêtait pas de crier, tu lui as fais peur. »

Le mage plissa les yeux. La nain trouvait toujours un moyen de défendre sa louve. Ils approchèrent d'une petite clairière, près des grands murs en pierre protégeant la ville. Ils furent accueillis par un grand loup noir, couché devant un énorme trou, babines retroussées, grognant furieusement dans leur direction, la queue dressée, montrant clairement son attention de défendre sa femelle jusqu'à la mort. Grunlek fit un pas en avant, Balthazar le retint par le bras.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe Grun', c'est pas un chaton. Il a plutôt l'air bien énervé.

\- Tout va bien Torvig, dit calmement le nain à l'attention de l'animal, je viens juste voir comment va Eden, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Le loup releva les oreilles, intéresse, mais continua à grogner jusqu'à ce que le nain pose une main autoritaire sur sa tête. Le chef de la meute, c'était lui, et Grunlek l'avait vite compris. Le canidé se calma et se recoucha sur le sol, silencieux. Balthazar lâcha un petit sifflement admiratif qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir légèrement l'ingénieur, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'admiration du mage. Grunlek s'approcha de la tanière et se baissa doucement. Il croisa le regard bleu pâle de la louve, couchée sur le côté, six petites boules de poils blotties, quatre blanches et deux toutes noires, contre elle. Elle agita faiblement la queue à l'approche de son ami, mais ne bougea pas, pour ne pas réveiller les petits. Le nain recula, sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle est maman. Il y en a six. »

Il y retourna immédiatement, trop content. Il effleura du bout des doigts de sa main valide un des jeunes loups qui se mit à piailler, pas vraiment habitué à être touché. Les oreilles d'Eden se relevèrent et elle renifla le louveteau, inquiète, puis poussa la main du nain du museau, pour réclamer des caresses. Il s'exécuta, et commença à la gratter doucement derrière l'oreille.

« On va les ramener à l'intérieur. Théo tu peux porter Eden ? Je m'occupe des petits. »

Le paladin roula des yeux en voyant Grunlek poser le grand panier qu'il avait pris avec lui sur le sol. Torvig, le loup noir, gronda légèrement quand le nain tendit la main vers les petits. Eden poussa un petit gémissement et il se calma. L'ingénieur récupéra les jeunes loups, un à un, et les posa doucement dans le panier. Ils s'entassèrent dans un coin en couinant, effrayés, appelant leur mère. Théo récupéra ensuite la louve, non sans mal, puisqu'elle pesait facilement cinquante kilos et ils firent demi-tour pour regagner la ville, Torvig sur les talons. Il ne semblait pas décidé à laisser sa dame seule. Ca ne gênait pas Grunlek, vivre avec deux loups n'était pas gênant en soit. En revanche pour les autres... Bah, ils trouverait bien un moyen de les convaincre.

Les gardes lancèrent des regards méfiants à leur groupe, pendant qu'ils traversaient la ville. Torvig collait Grunlek, peu rassuré par la présence d'autant d'humains. Eden s'était endormie dans les bras de Théo, la tête posée sur l'épaule du paladin. Du côté des louveteaux en revanche, c'était la panique. Ils couinaient, bougeaient dans tous les sens, cherchant la chaleur protectrice de leur mère. Ils finirent par regagner l'auberge. L'homme qui tenait l'établissement haussa les épaules en les voyant rentrer avec une flopée de loups. Sa taverne était pleine à craquer d'aventuriers à la recherche d'une chambre, il n'était plus à ça près. Balthazar ouvrit la porte de la chambre, attendit patiemment que tout le monde rentre, et referma. Shinddha, qui était rentré de sa balade, observa le défilé de loups, médusé, depuis son lit, en hauteur.

« J'ai raté un truc ? Dit-il d'une voix un peu aiguë. C'est quoi tous ces clebards ? Tu veux monter une armée Grunlek ?

\- Ah, vous voyez ! Grogna Bob. J'étais pas le seul à pas avoir vu qu'elle attendait des gosses.

\- Quoi ? Eden a eu des louveteaux ? »

Shin bondit de son lit et accourut près de Grunlek, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le panier, que le nain était en train d'installer près de la cheminée. Théo posa Eden sur le sol. La louve boitilla jusqu'au panier, encore faible sur ses appuis, et se coucha à l'intérieur. Les louveteaux se collèrent à elle en couinant et se mirent à téter. Torvig se coucha sur le tapis juste à côté, surveillant Eden et les petits du regard. Contrairement à ce que Balthazar avait pu croire, Shin était ravi, à quatre pattes au dessus du panier en train de papouiller les bébés loups, sous le regard attendri de Grunlek, qui lui aussi ne s'y attendait pas. Eden semblait elle plus méfiante, repoussant la main du demi-élémentaire de temps à autre quand elle s'attardait trop sur un de ses petits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? Demanda Bob, qui surveillait la scène de loin, peu atteint par tout cet amour flottant dans l'air. On arrive déjà pas à nous nourrir nous, comment on va faire avec une famille de loups dans les pattes ? Et quand on va devoir faire des longs trajets, comment ils vont nous suivre ?

\- Si tu as une proposition à faire n'hésite pas, grogna Grunlek, agacé par l'attitude du mage. Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de compassion Bob. On restera ici le temps qu'ils puissent suivre leurs parents et tout ira bien. On a qu'à aider les gens en ville pour gagner de l'argent et ça ira très bien. Trois mois ça passe vite. C'est toi qui disait vouloir te poser, non ?

\- Euuuh, intervint Shin. Moi je veux pas rester ici pendant trois mois. »

Grunlek se tourna vers Théo, cherchant du soutien. Le paladin haussa les épaules.

« Il va commencer à faire très froid à l'extérieur. On devrait rester ici pour passer l'hiver. On a de quoi tenir, on a qu'à se faire embaucher à l'auberge. Puis ce clebard nous a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, on lui doit bien ça.

\- Merci Théo. »

Balthazar poussa un soupir, avant de céder.

« Très bien ! On reste ici. Mais je te préviens, si on doit couper du bois ou sortir les poubelles je fais cramer ce village ! C'est clair ?! »

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard..._

Grunlek était réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Torvig dormait à sa droite, Eden à sa gauche, et deux des louveteaux étaient blottis dans le creux de son cou. Trois autres se trouvaient dans le lit d'en face, collés à Shin, et le dernier dormait sur le ventre de Théo qui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué. L'ingénieur bougea doucement sa main droite, effleurant la fourrure de Torvig qui poussa un léger soupir. Eden s'éveilla, baîlla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de poser sa tête sur le ventre du nain, réclamant des caresses.

Les louveteaux avaient bien grossis. Quatre femelles et deux mâles, tous avaient déjà un nom et leur caractère. Celui qui dormait sur le ventre de Théo, c'était Crotte de Nez, le meilleur ami du paladin. Pour une raison inconnue, le louveteau noir s'était pris d'affection pour le guerrier et ne le quittait plus d'une semelle depuis plus d'une mois et demi maintenant. Les deux qui dormaient près de Grunlek se nommaient Apostrophe et Virgule, à cause des tâches noires sur leur pelage blanc. C'était Balthazar qui avait choisi ce non. Le deuxième mâle, tout entièrement blanc, c'était Aristide, le plus dominant des six avec sa sœur au pelage charbon, Anwen. La dernière louve, entièrement blanche aux yeux verrons se nommait Malice, et c'était le cauchemar des aventuriers. S'ils la perdaient des yeux deux minutes, elle disparaissait soudainement.

Tout ce beau monde était fin prêt à suivre les adultes, à la grande joie de Shin et Balthazar, qui ne supportaient plus la ville. Théo poussa un grognement à la gauche de l'ingénieur. Un louveteau noir vint s'écraser sur le matelas du nain, dans un couinement plaintif. Torvig releva la tête, et poussa un léger grognement vers l'Inquisiteur.

« Putain ! Il a pissé sur mon armure ! Grunlek ! GRUNLEEEEEK ! »

Le nain rit doucement et se releva. Le hurlement du paladin avait réveillé tout le monde de toute manière. Les louveteaux descendirent des lits et commencèrent à gambader joyeusement dans la pièce. Grunlek se tourna vers Théo. Un liquide douteux dégoulinait de son armure. Son visage avait lui pris une couleur rouge colérique. Il chopa le louveteau au vol et le leva devant lui.

« Tu vas m'écouter Crotte de Nez, j'suis pas ton père, si tu veux faire chier quelqu'un va pisser sur la robe du mage !

\- Eeeeeeh ! »

Le louveteau posa une patte sur le nez de l'inquisiteur et vint lui lécher le front, en battant joyeusement de la queue. Grunlek sourit. Le trajet allait être long, mais il savait que ses amis avaient adopter les louveteaux et seraient prêts à l'aider à les dresser. Le printemps arrivait, il était enfin temps de reprendre la route. Le nain posa une main sur la tête d'Eden, qui soupira d'aise.

« On va y arriver. Tous les deux. »

Elle poussa un petit gémissement, comme pour l'approuver. L'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 Oui, il n'y a pas grand chose qui se passe, ce n'était qu'un exercice pour moi, qui s'est transformé en fanfic ^^ Il y aura probablement d'autres OS avec les louveteaux. J'ai encore un OS de prévu avant la suite de Sang Royal, sur Aldo Azur. Et ensuite on retourne voir Yolga, promis :D Bisouilles, merci à Krayn d'avoir fait de moi un chamallow (meh), n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous chante, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à très très vite pour la suite de mes aventures :3 Bisouilles !_


End file.
